theeighthphoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lore
In the world of Bethoren resides the continent of Aralom where two races, the Humans and Elves are in the midst of inner conflicts amongst their people. Even today, the two races have only recently learned of the existence of the other and due to the “civil wars” going on, there has been no hostility between the two. The origin of the elves are shrouded in mystery, even the elves themselves cannot fully recall their birth. What is known though is that they have been living on the eastern side of Aralom for thousands of years in harmony and peace with Nature. However, over their long existence a rift has formed in the race. Two key figures on the chain of power have sparked a conflict splitting their kind into two clans, the Gysse Tyern and Gysse Arivanna. In a decisive battle the Tyern clan were forced to fall back into the swampy area in the north of their land while the Arivanna clan decided to move themselves further south widening the gap between the two warring clans. What split the race into two were their beliefs. The details aren't entirely clear to anyone who isn't an Elf but it's believed that the rift formed when the, now leader of the Tyern Clan started to voice his suspicions that the actions and beliefs of their grandfathers were merely a way to ensure control and order amongst their kind. The leader believed that their kind should be free from any form of control that forces them to keep in line. The leader of the Arivanna clan thought differently. He believed their grandfathers' actions and beliefs hinted towards a higher purpose, something their kind had forgotten over their long elven lives, each lasting roughly two thousand years. None the less the separation of the Elven race caused a shift in personality. The Tyern clan are willing to do whatever it takes to push forward and achieve victory unlike the Arivanna clan who still retain their focus on nature, keeping themselves as one with Nature and focusing on defence. Though despite this both clans follow the same religion and society, both clans have one leader and a series of advisors as their “government” each advisor focused on a particular area. Their religion revolves around Mother Nature and “Guardian Animals” which in turn represents the different kinds of warriors that make up the military. The humans only settled on Aralom a few hundred years ago after having been settled amongst a series of islands far away. Though it is known that at some point in their history, some of their people decided to depart on ships and set sail across the seas while the rest remained on the islands. When the humans settled on the western side of Aralom it had only been the humans who had previously been settled on the islands. Though one mystery still remains, the humans had been happily living in tranquillity on the islands, until one day their leader at the time had them set sail which eventually led them to Aralom, the reason behind the leader's actions and even their forefathers long ago is a mystery that has been around for decades but all seems to be a secret within the royal family. As long as they can remember, the human civilization has been controlled by the religion. The head religious figure is also the King, they are the same role. Everything is controlled by the religion, and everything revolves around it. Not all agreed with this though. There were some people who didn't agree with the religion having control, though they were never public about their dislike, for fear of punishment. The King's younger brother was jealous; he wanted the power that his brother had. He realized that the people who didn't agree with the religion could be a powerful weapon. He organized these people, and they planned to overthrow the ruler. Around thirty years ago the brother and his rebels were prepared to finally act, but before the coup started they were caught. The King exiled them from the kingdom, sending them beyond the northern mountain border into the snowy and bitter lands there. The exiled humans were forced to struggle and survive in the cold land, however this just made them stronger and sure enough they began to form their own kingdom, the Hjalmar. The Hjalmar have been around for thirty years. Ten years ago the conflict began and the exiled finally descended and started their offensive against the kingdom. Sadly one of the battles saw the death of the Hjalmar King; who was quickly succeeded by the King's son, the Osadoran Kings' nephew. As the Hjalmar Kingdom grew to power they decided to forgo any type of religion, or at least any form that would enforce control on their people. Instead they had their leader, their “King” ruling over them with selected Lords. Please follow these story lines for your application Bio.